


Castiel Novak and the Cursed Child

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff, HS AU, Harry Potter - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, the cursed child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's brother owns probably the only bookstore in the entire world that isn't celebrating the release of Harry Potter and Castiel is more than pissed. At least his night didn't end without something good happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Novak and the Cursed Child

Sure, Castiel was excited about The Cursed Child. Sure, Castiel was excited about the midnight premieres and the hype a book series he loved so much was getting. And sure, Castiel would always be a Ravenclaw now matter what Illvermorny house he was set in. But the one thing Castiel wasn't beside himself with was the fact that his place of work -- the only bookstore for MILES here in such a small town -- promptly forgot everything about Harry Potter.

So here Castiel was, getting ready to close the bookstore on the one night it should be packed full of people dressed in robes and carrying wands, all because his bonehead of a brother Lucifer failed to realize that there was merit to carrying the cursed book, no pun intended. Thankfully Castiel had preordered two copies of the book (one for him and one for his friend Charlie), but they would not arrive until midday tomorrow, and even then Charlie most likely pre ordered her own copy. No matter, Castiel would make Lucifer read it. No midnight release would happen here and it was his fault anyway.

"Hey!" A voice called just as Castiel was locking the door of the book store at half past 11. Castiel turned around to find another boy most likely his age huffing his way to a halt in front of him.

"You're not staying open?" He gasped between breaths.

Castiel immediately caught on. "Unfortunate we are not. Don't tell anyone but the owner isn't exactly a fan.

"NOT A FAN?!" The other boy yelled, a considerable feat given the guy still had yet to catch his breath. He promptly did so before continuing almost to himself. "Dammit, now what I am gonna tell Sammy?"

"Sammy?" Castiel echoed. The boy looked familiar enough, and he definitely was easy on the eyes, but the name Sam ended up connecting the dots. "As in, Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah, how do you know my little brother?" The other boy went into an overprotective stance then, even if he didn't realize it. Watching him, still slightly out of breath with sweat beading his forehead and trying to look threatening, it was almost cute to Castiel.

"He and my friend Charlie are good friends. I am to assume then that you are the elusive older brother that I have yet to meet." Castiel phrased it as a question.

"Dean," the other boy gave a sort of half wave before putting it through his hair out of nervousness. "So... You're Cas, huh." He muttered.

"Yes, and as nice as it is to meet you Dean, I must finish closing the store if I want to make it to our mutual friend Charlie's house for her Harry Potter marathon." Castiel responded. Charlie and Sam both had told them of Dean, but Cas had never met the older brother until now. As far as explanations go though, his fantasies were nothing compared with what stood before him. If it wasn't for the fact Castiel was still down about the premiere he might've invited Dean inside.

Yeah Castiel, invite a cute guy into a bookstore that Sam says he hates. Great first date, he thought to himself. Castiel then turned to secure the store before finding a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait..." Dean whispered nervously. Castiel gathered the guy is probably rarely so out of his element. He must really like his brother to go out of his way here only to be disappointed. "I-I— do you know where I could find The Cursed Child then? It really is for Sam."

Castiel found that odd. He knew for a fact that Sam had preordered the book with him. So why would Dean be here?

His face must have betrayed his thoughts, for Dean immediately shrunk back. "This was a bad idea. You know what? Just forget the whole thing." He would not look Castiel in the eye.

Castiel took the leap. "You know, if you stop by tomorrow afternoon you might find a copy. I know a guy."

Dean's face shot up at the remark. "R-really? I mean, that's great. That'd be awesome, yeah. Oh man I can— I mean, Sammy'll be so happy. I'll be brother of the year!"

Castiel couldn't help but laugh. "Dean, I know the book is for you. It's okay to admit it."

Dean stopped in his mid celebration then, his face growing red. "Oh no man I don't... I mean I'd probably steal Sam's coffee for a—not what I meant I mean I'd probably steal his book for dinner—" Dean was mixing his words with every attempt, each one worse than the last.

"And here Sam always says you're very much a ladies' man," Castiel tried to make Dean better.

"Yeah, well... He tell you I suck at that when I'm talking to cute guys..." Dean smiled sheepishly. Smooth.

Castiel could feel his ears turning pink. Thank God for the lack of a lot of light in the middle of the night. "Is that so?"

"Y-yeah. So, how about we start over... How about I come here tomorrow and we grab some coffee or something. Talk about the book and the new movie?" Dean threw in a wink for good measure. Clearly he never planned on getting the book "for Sam" without scoring a date with the one and only Castiel.

"Yes, Dean. Tomorrow, now good night."

"Night, Cas." Dean ran a hand through his hair before bolting back the way he's come, leaving Castiel to wonder if that really did just happen or if he'd somehow been hexed.

True to his word, Castiel had his second copy to give to Dean, who picked him up the following afternoon for their very first date, but certainly not their last.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!
> 
> Writing blog: @cardinalwrites  
> Main: @cardinaleyes


End file.
